Figures of dolls which are capable of assuming various poses are very popular, especially if all parts which are supposed to be respositionable can be repositioned into desired poses with ease and without any external support. Many devices have been developed in the past, but none has achieved a satisfactory result. Such devices include: a poseable soft doll which needs external support and has only a very limited range of poseability (U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,966); a spring biased arm for a repositionable arm (U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,513); using elastic joiner or resilient mean combined with various devices e.g., a hook and socket (U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,966); using elastic joiner connecting two parts through one or a group of slots (U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,291); using resilient means to hold a ball and socket as well as an intermediate joint member together to form an articulated joint (U.S Pat. No. 3,921,332) etc. In all devices which have been invented in the past, there is either a limited number of repositionable parts, a limited range of repositionability or unsightly or unnatural looking surfaces at the repositionable joints due to a cleft or clefts at the joints.